walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie Samuels (TV Series)
Lizzie Samuels was a young girl first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Ryan and the sister of Mika. After her father's death, she looks to Carol Peletier as a parental guardian. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Very little is known about Lizzie's life before or as the outbreak started, except that she has a father, Ryan, and a sister, Mika and lived in Jacksonville. She joined the prison with her family sometime between the Season 3 finale and the Season 4 premiere. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Lizzie is first seen in the prison courtyard, with other children, naming the walkers on the fence, when Carl and Patrick approach them and Carl says that they shouldn't name walkers because they are not people and because they kill people. Lizzie then argues that people also kill people and they still have names. She also brings up the fact that she herself has witnessed the turning process of her mother. Lizzie accompanied Mika, Patrick and the other children for storytime and Carol's lesson on knives and how to be safe with them. "Infected" Lizzie is first seen running and shouting out of the Cell Block, notifying others for help, as walkers have breached the cell block. She's later seen when Carol brings her and her sister, Mika, to speak with Ryan, their father, before he dies and he tells Lizzie to look after her sister, before passing away causing the two girls to be saddened by the loss. At first, Lizzie wants to make sure that Ryan doesn't reanimate, but Carol ends up doing it herself, while Mika tries to calm Lizzie down. Later, the two girls are at the fences, where Carol comes to talk with them and tells the two that Ryan asked her to look after them, before telling Lizzie that she is weak. Lizzie then runs off crying because Nick the walker has been killed. At some point after that, Carol comes to the two girls again and tells Lizzie how she has to be strong, before putting a flower in the girl's hair, while Lizzie takes Carol's knife and puts it in her belt. "Isolation" Lizzie comes over and tells Carol that she isn't feeling well. She asks if Carol can tuck her in, but Carol realizes that she might get infected herself. Heartbroken, Carol gives her a hug and sends her inside the cellblock to find Glenn, telling her that he can tuck her in instead. After closing the door, Carol tears off her mask and begins crying. "Indifference" Lizzie appears briefly at the beginning of the episode, as Carol talks to her before departing on the run with Rick. Carol tells Lizzie that she has to be strong since she will be gone and Lizzie accidentally calls Carol "mom". Carol makes sure that Lizzie has her knife on her at easy reach. Carol tells her to do what she has to do if a tragedy occurs. "Internment" Lizzie is quarantined in Cell Block A with Luke. She saves Glenn by distracting the newly reanimated Henry away from him by calling out to him and walking down the upper-level corridor. While luring Henry, Lizzie trips and the walker falls on her attempting to bite her but Hershel saves her. "Live Bait" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Dead Weight" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Too Far Gone" Lizzie is shown to have made an almost-full recovery from the flu. When the prison assault begins, Lizzie tries to convince Mika, Molly, and Luke to be strong like Carol told them to, and not to be scared and weak. Later, she and her sister, Mika, gun down Alisha and another soldier, saving Tyreese's life. They then run back to the prison at the sight of walkers, as the bus with the survivors left them behind, with Tyreese chasing after them telling them its the wrong way. "After" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Inmates" Lizzie is shown to be traveling with Tyreese, Mika and Judith. Mika often pleads that she misses Carol and that she's afraid, and Lizzie tries to make her not be. During the episode, Lizzie displays some psychotic behavior as shown when she mutilates a group of rabbits. When Tyreese leaves Mika, Lizzie and Judith alone, Lizzie covers Judith's mouth to stop her crying and appears to be trying to smother her to death. Lizzie is so focused on the smothering that doesn't hear Mika asking for help. Carol finds the girls and they meet up with Tyreese. "Claimed" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Still" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "The Grove" Lizzie is seen with Carol talking while keeping watch, while Tyreese and Mika sleep on the rails. Lizzie and Carol talk about Sophia, before Carol orders Lizzie to rest with Tyreese and Mika. Lizzie stops Tyreese from killing a walker who is seen coming towards them as they sit on the train tracks, telling him that she understands that they have to be killed sometimes, but sometimes they don't. Lizzie scolds Carol after she kills a walker that Lizzie was playing tag with, calling the walker her "friend" and even asking Carol "how would you like it if I killed you?" Later, she kills Mika, in an attempt to show Carol and Tyreese that walkers aren't different, and wants to kill Judith as well. Carol later shoots her, telling her to look at the flowers. Tyreese and Carol then bury her in the yard of the house they were staying in. Death Killed By *Carol Peletier After Lizzie killed her younger sister, Mika. Lizzie believes Carol is mad at her only for pointing the gun at her and Tyreese, and doesn't understand why Carol is so upset. Lizzie begins to cry, and Carol tells her "Look at the flowers Lizzie, just look at the flowers," as she raises her gun and fires the fatal shot. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lizzie has killed: *Alisha *Mika Samuels *One unnamed soldier of The Governor's Militia. *A few zombies. Relationships Ryan Samuels Ryan and Lizzie seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to but they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Mika backed away, saying she can't. Lizzie tried, but failed, as she got frightened. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Mika Samuels Lizzie and Mika had a close sister-relationship. When their father got bit, Mika comforted Lizzie and tried to calm her down. She counted to two with her when Carol was about to kill their father in mercy. Lizzie later convinces Mika and the other children to grab guns. She and Mika gun down one of the Governor's militia and Alisha. When they escaped from the prison and went to the woods, Mka suddenly heard something from the bushes and ran. Lizzie asked what it was and Mika said she won't understand. In The Grove Mika argues with Lizzie about killing walkers and when Lizzie gets worked up after Mika kills a walker Mika calms her. Later Mika catches Lizzie feeding a walker a rat and gets angry with her but she does try to stop Lizzie from letting a walker bite her and while running from a group of a walkers Mika trips and Lizzie saves her sister from getting bit. The next day Lizzie kills Mika so she can come back frightening Carol and Tyreese. Right before Carol kills Lizzie she does not seem to show any remorse about killing her sister. Carol Peletier Carol is shown to care about the sisters and roles as their guardian since Ryan died entrusting Carol to protect them. She read storytime for them in "30 Days Without An Accident" and helped them with killing off their father in mercy in "Infected". When Ryan was dying, he told her to take care of them for him. Carol came to check up on the girls twice when they were by the fence to make sure they were ok. Also Carol was distraught when Lizzie shows the same symptoms like the others, this means that she already sees her like a daughter. Lizzie takes Carol's words to heart during the prison assault when she convinces Mika that they shouldn't run away and that they should be strong and get guns. Carl Grimes Carl is seen with Lizzie and other children, Mika, and Patrick are two of the children at the outside of prison staring at the walkers. Carl argues with her about giving names to the walkers. He exclaimed that they have no personality, they are dead; all they do is eat people. She tells him they're not dead, just different. Tyreese Lizzie and Tyreese had little interaction, but in Too Far Gone, Lizzie and Mika saved Tyreese's life by shooting Alisha and another member of The Governor's Militia, who were pinning Tyreese down. Tyreese is grateful to Lizzie and Mika, and later says that they have to escape. Hershel Greene Hershel and Lizzie interacted numerously. When she was sick, Hershel took care of her by making her tea, letting her read and play, and even saving her from a walker that attacked her. When Glenn was suffocating, she bought Hershel some time to figure out a way to save Glenn by distracting the walker that was heading towards him. She was not present when Hershel died and it is unknown if she found out. Glenn Rhee Glenn was never really seen interacting with the kids other than Carl. However, Lizzie cared about Glenn. She helped save his life from a walker that nearly got him while he was choking on his blood. When the group came back from getting the medicine, she checked on Glenn to make sure he was alright. Judith Grimes Lizzie and the others would interact with Judith once in a while. She helped the kids watch over Judith during the assault on the prison. Lizzie interacted with Judith and tried to stop her crying, however, it is unsure if she was just trying to keep Judith quiet or suffocate her. In The Grove after Carol and Tyreese discovered she killed Mika, she says she wants to kill Judith so she can come back, but Carol is able to talk her out of it. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *She is shown to be a surprisingly good shot for her age, killing Alisha at short-medium range with a headshot between the eyes. **However, Lizzie told Carol she had no intention of shooting her in the head. *Lizzie and Mika are similar to Billy and Ben in the way that Lizzie murdered her sister Mika. *Lizzie is shown to have psychological issues: **She names the walkers at the fence, insisting they are still people. **She feeds live rats to walkers. The feeder was unknown for a long time, but Tyreese confirmed that Lizzie told him she did it. **Mika outright states that Lizzie is "messed up." **She rubbed her foot around in Glenn's blood as Hershel was trying to save him. **She kills and mutilates helpless rabbits without eating them. **She seemingly tried to suffocate Judith by blocking her mouth as she cried. **She allows a walker to chase her and flies into a rage when Carol kills it. She insists she was playing with it and that it wouldn't hurt her. **She murders her sister Mika to show Carol that when she comes back she will be the same, similar to when Ben murdered Billy in Volume 11 of the comic series for the same reason. *Lizzie's death is ironic, because looking at flowers is what stabilizes her from her stress. As she is looking at flowers, Carol shoots her. *Lizzie is the sixth child to be known to have died, the first being Sophia, the second being Penny, the third being Duane and the fourth being Meghan, and the sixth being Mika. **It is however possible that children did die due to the flu, or during the prison assault, but they were not seen dying. **She is the last member of the Samuels family to be killed. *Lizzie's story bears similarity to that of Old Yeller: **Both are adopted by someone. **Both are kept somewhat distant from their respective caretakers, but eventually start to grow more attached. **Both end up being put down by their caretaker. **Both end up being replaced as a primary focus by an infant. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:Adoptees Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists